Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{6}}{4^{-8}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{6}}{4^{-8}} = 4^{6-(-8)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{6}}{4^{-8}}} = 4^{14}} $